


Welcome Home

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Homecoming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Stiles x Beta Derek - KnottingStiles hated leaving for any reason but coming home to his mate, that was the best part.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Welcome Home

Meeting with other Alphas was not Stiles favourite part of the whole werewolf shebang. It really wasn’t. Most of the other alphas that he'd met so far were just arrogant assholes, this wasn't something he'd been looking forward to at all. All over a territory issue because Stiles didn’t want to just hand over his territory to another, ‘more experienced’ wolf, translation, he was as old as dirt and a born wolf so he thought he was entitled to take Stiles’ territory for no other reason than he wanted it.

Apparently being Alpha of the former Hale Pack territory was some big thing, and Stiles, well considering in the last five years he’d almost died multiple times every few months in Beacon Hills, he might have been convinced. He might have been if it weren’t for the last of the Hale pack now being in his pack, this was their HOME, this was HIS home, his dad was here. There was no way he was just going to leave because of a werewolf bully.

He didn’t care how many monsters came and tried to kill him, he wasn’t letting any asshole Alpha chase him out of town. Thankfully Satomi agreed with him, and allying with her pack, not only forced the asshole's so-called claim to be redundant but Stiles also met a kick-ass other Alpha that he actually seemed to like. First one actually. Why only asshole Alphas ever wanted to come to Beacon Hills was just beyond Stiles, their town was awesome, thank you very much!

In the end, the best part about his trip to deal with the dispute, held in neutral territory, of course, was the part where Stiles got to come home. Coming home was always the best part of any trip as far as he was concerned.

As he arrived home, letting himself into the rebuilt former Hale house, that was now the packhouse, Stiles caught a scent on the air that made him smile.

All his betas, and other packmates, were either at work or school, bar one it would seem. One that Stiles had messaged last night to tell him that he was on the way home and should be arriving today. Climbing the stairs, Stiles didn’t even need to follow the scent of his mate’s arousal. Nope, there was no question in his mind where Derek would be waiting for him. Pushing the door to their bedroom open, a grin across his face at the sight that greeted him. Derek was laid on their bed, naked, his back almost arched off the bed as he stuffed three thick fingers into his ass, panting.

Seeing him, smelling how thick the arousal was in the room, and the alpha couldn't help but wonder how long Derek had been like this. How long he'd been waiting for him, getting ready for him. Not wanting to make him wait another moment, Stiles was already stripping his clothes as he stalked towards the bed, his eyes flashing red as they meet his mate’s, Derek’s eyes flashing blue in response. It was the perfect greeting to welcome him home.

“God’s Der, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Stiles knew if it weren’t for the already flush of Derek’s skin from his assumed prolonged arousal, that his mate would be blushing to the very tips of his ears at the praise. Instead, as Stiles climbed onto the bed, he was reaching for the lube bottle that was abandoned next to his mate, pouring some onto his fingers before he was settling to kneel between Derek’s bent knees. His clean hand reached for Derek’s wrist and pulled lightly, as soon as his fingers slipped from his ass with an obscene squelch, Stiles’ fingers replaced them making his mate keen at the feeling of his mate and alpha's touch. Still, no matter how much the press of his fingers was so delicious, he wanted so much more right then.

“Please, Alpha, I need-”

Stiles’ moaned at Derek clenched around his fingers as he begged, again wondering how long Derek had been preparing himself. He couldn't smell any cum, Derek's skin was slick with sweat but nothing else, so, he was probably edging himself as he waited for him. Fuck.

“I know baby, I know what you need. I’m sorry I was away so long.”

Two weeks because the asshole alpha tried to snowball him, two weeks because he thought Stiles was just some dumb kid. Two weeks and Stiles barely resisted clawing his face-off with every demeaning narcissistic comment from the other alpha. Two weeks too long.

Slipping his fingers from Derek now, he was beyond ready and Stiles didn't want to make him wait a moment more. Using the lube that was already on his fingers, he stroked over his cock and positioned himself, his head pressing against his mate’s rim, and pressed forward. The moan that escaped Derek as he pushed passed the rim was wanton, and never failed to make him want more as he continued to press deeper into his mate. Filling him up with his cock, an inch at a time, was utter perfection. Once he was balls deep inside of him, Stiles was laying over his body, lips finding Derek's in a languid kiss, oh he'd missed his mate so fucking dearly,

“Missed you.”

Gasping against Stiles' lips, the needy whimper from Derek was just perfect, more than enough to prompt him, his mate had been on edge waiting for him, and Stiles was going to give him exactly what he had been waiting for. 

“Missed my knot, didn’t you Der?”

Sliding from Derek's body slowly as he pulled out, only to snap his forward with a hard deep thrust, continuing the motion to drive his mate out of his mind, as much as it made Stiles walking in and see him like this. Derek, oh the sounds that were spilling from his mate now, filled the room along with the slap of sweat-slicked skin as he claimed his mate with each thrust of his cock into his body.

Derek couldn’t even get any words out, the wanton moans were as close as he could get to begging, needing Stiles to knot him, fill him, claim him after being gone. That was what Stiles did, feeling his knot starting to swell and slightly catch on Derek’s rim now with each thrust until he couldn’t pull out any longer and started grinding his hips into his mate. With each press of his hips, his knot was pushing on Derek’s prostate now, until the older wolf was crying out in pleasure, his cum spurting over himself as he clenched down on Stiles knot and drawing a moan from him.

“Fuck, you are so perfect Der, so fucking perfect.”

As Stiles' orgasm washes over him, following after Derek and feeling the pulse of his cum flowing deep into his mate, the alpha's knot locked them together. Taking in a deep panting breath, Stiles shifted them onto their sides with a moan as Derek clenched around his knot again, milking him of every drop of cum he could.

“I’m home Der, I’m home.”

He hated leaving for any reason but coming home to his mate, that was the best part.


End file.
